warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bluestar/Archive 1
This is an archive of talk page discussion. Information Check: Book Appearances I'd just like to note that I'd like her Dead Book Appearance checked over. She needs to acctually appear in the book (as more than a passing mention, like, acctually an appearance as the character) for it to count. I am not sure about her Dawn and Moonrise appearances, but I know she appears in Midnight, Starlight, and Twilight. I'll try and get exact cuts from the text later, and I'll work on the style if I have a chance. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) STYLE CONCERNS *History needs breaking up by book. :I'd appreciate it if someone could critique the Into the Wild section and let me know here if there is anything that should be added, removed, or changed. Thanks. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 02:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's kinda... too long. We're not re-writing the books ;) Just explaining that characters input on it. Some brevity and division into a few paragraphs (highlighting the major points) wouldn't go amiss. Kitsufox 01:22, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::I noticed that, but I wasn't sure if I should change it or not. I see what you mean. I'll try and summarize it a little more, and condense the writing a bit. It's kind of late, though, so I'll work on it tomorrow. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 02:10, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *Complete history *Shorten Into the Wild Section, as it's a HUGE thing, and we know a lesser character didn't really spend that much time on camera to have done that much in the story. Eu 07.08 Feature Article (Non-Q) :This article was nominated 28 June 2008 and selected as a feature article on 28 July 2008 with 2 votes supporting Gold Status, 3 votes supporting only feature status, and 1 vote against feature status. Project Characters Content Drive (Over) 15 October 2007 - Bluestar's page needs some work, and I'd like to see her history filled out! The challenge is laid, folks! Let's get to work! Kitsufox 23:23, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I added some info, is it enough? Still looking for more. Eu 18:15, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Still too many coming soons for me to be willing to change the drive, yet. History was the main thing I wanted to feel filled in on this one. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 17 July 2008 - Ending drive to make room for other articles. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Concerns Current * History needs to be completed--How does it look now? Looks completed to me. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 00:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * Into the wild section needs to be shortened-- I shortened it, I don't know it was enough though. --DarkHallows Lair 06:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * References and Citations are needed for the following sections of her family information: Grand-nephews and nieces, Great-Grandnieces and nephews AND Great-great niece and nephew. Corresponding edits will be needed for the family tree. Family citing finished, Whitestorm was never cited to be mates with Brindleface. * Booklist needs to be updated to match the listing of books in her history. * Should it say in Fire and Ice that Tigerclaw had set a trap for her and that she had Brokentail be looked after by his mother? Because, she didn't know this. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.167.243.29 (talk • ) 22:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * Overall style of Bluestar's Prophecy needs to be fixed. The citations are all messed up. I have no clue how to fix it, so can someone get on that? --BeautifulOblivion 01:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Past * Reveal books & pages are needed in new family section on a few characters [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) * Family tree check. Just want another eye to double-check my (Kitsufox's) work and make sure I'm 100% on with all details. Conned Nagini of Ww into checking it. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) * Book check needed. Not sure if she appeared in either Moonrise or Dawn. I know she appeared in every Original Series, and she was in FQ, and Midnight, but not sure about Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, I know she appeared in Sunset, but not sure about The Sight or Dark River. Pretty sure she wasn't in DR, though. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 19:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) **A no on Dark River. [[User:Hobbes15|''Hobbes]]([[User talk:Hobbes15|''Tiger's Lair]]) 18:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Into The Wild That section can't be shortened really. All parts written are important to the history of Bluestar. And also what do you mean by cite the mentors or apprentices aren't they all ready cited?Wolfstar13 21:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :They're not cited until the pages the information is revealed on are listed and show up in a references section. They're just listed right now, but we're looking for pages and books that information is revealed in. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 22:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Ok but the Into the Wild Section is still ok as it is. All parts written have something to do with Bluestar's history.Wolfstar13 22:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Parents of Bluestar, info from ERIN HUNTER"S WEBSITE www.warriorcats.com Mother= Duskflower Father= Stormtail :What are you talking about? It never daid that--Redflare 23:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I saw it, but still that makes no sense her mother is Moonflower...--Redflare 23:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : The official site's family trees are false. See Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 01:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::No Eu it says on the new ask Erin Hunter.--Redflare 02:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think that Erin mixed up Moonflower with Duskflower. So i think that Moonflower should be the Dam, and Stormtail should be the Sire.Thornclaw 02:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Where on warriorcats.com does it say this?--Jakko123 13:03, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Well, we've already voted on the Official Site's reliability, and, since they can't even get Bluestar's mother's name correct, I doubt that is the real name of her sire. Also, I'm pretty sure you don't "Ask Erin Hunter", more like "Ask an employee of Harper Collins and get a screwed up reply". So please, don't add either name to Bluestar's Charcat.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) On the AEH, Someone asked when did Goldenflower and HAZELPAW(Molepaw) die. The reply was that they died between Sunset and The Sight, but there is no Hazelpaw! User:Mallinois Er..It would be hard to shorten..Warrior♥ 19:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) shortened into wild Not much, I kept the info, but shortened the wording in some parts to make it readers digest. I hope this helps. Flamefeather 21:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Does the into the wild section still need to be shortened?Jmiles 20:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Brother in law? Wouldn't Snowfur's mate, Thistleclaw, be Blustar's brother in law? (I wanna add it if it's true.) --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 22:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Correct Mumble. Thank you for bringing up the subject. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 20:53 11 August 2009 (UTC) :) Yay! --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 17:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we've decided not to include in-law relatives on character pages, just because it would get complicated, and many cats take multiple mates. I'll ask around in Project Characters if we should, but I don't think we've been doing it, as I haven't seen in-laws on any other page. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 17:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think cats marry. They just mate. --Spottedwing 18:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, since they just mate, I think it shiuld say by-mate or in-code (u know like how we live by the law they live by the Warrior code) I tried talking to Austin about the in-code thing, but he made the stupid excuse saying that "The Erins never said anything about in-codes so we're not using it!" but he didn't say not by-mate i think we should vote on that.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 00:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :For those who don't know Eu's name is Austin, and Hawkstar, that "stupid excuse" could be taken as a personal attack, and get you banned again. And by the way the Erin Hunters really haven't said anything about in-codes. If you could provide a reference, then that would be a different matter. Please don't take this as a personal attack.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bluestar Shouldnt it it say for past clans: ThunderCLan and current Starclan instead of current thunderClan? We don't put StarClan on the pages as the cats aren't exactly loyal to StarClan itslef, they are still of their own Clan... if that explains it... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) But she is still part of StarClan and it shows on tigerstar's page that is current is the PLace of know stars --Aurorablaze 21:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) But just because she lives in StarClan doesn't mean that she is loyal to it. She is still loyal to ThunderClan. Now when the big battle Jayfeather thinks is going to happen happens, then we might have to re-think all of this. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Warrior pic I looked at her charart for warrior, can someone modify it? It should look more blue its too gray. Deputy Can someone add something to the box so it says deputy name: Bluefur, just like other pages say there "deputy names" --Aurorablaze 21:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Bluestar's Tail On the top, it says Bluestar has a silver-tipped tail. I've never heard that in the books, but I may be wrong. I agree with that. Also, whoever did her pic is really good! it looks just like her!Artimas Hunter 01:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter I don't remember that either, but maybe I missed it. I agree, LOVE the charart!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']] 14:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It says she has a silver-tipped tail in the allegiances. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No Queen Pixel? I know Bluestar was a queen, and I was looking through the pixels, and I noticed that there wasn't a pixel for her. Now, is it just me, or should there be one? ♥ Cloudskye ♥ 19:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) There should be, and somebody is working on it. 19:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Mousetalon has it reserved--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's in the 24 hour stage now.--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Warrior image Her warrior images color looks nothing like her other images,color wise.Look at the 2 pics.Shoud'nt the color be fixed.Her warrior image looks like a gray cat,not a blueish cat.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that's her warrior image, as it's called "angel Bluestar". The real warior image is . That one is still not super similar, but more similar. Maybe during the next Tweak Week the color can be changed. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh, how'd that get on the page? That's a present that Bluestar1776 made for me. Hmmm, maybe an unregistered contributer put it on?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) CREEPY... Bluestar and Firestar are somehow related! Bluestar is Sorreltail's great aunt, and Firestar is related to Brackenfur. Firestar's nephew is Cloudtail, Cloudtail's mate is Brightheart, and Brightheart's brother is Brackenfur. Sorreltail and Brackenfur mated and had Poppyfrost, and now Poppyfrost has her own kits. Therefore Poppyfrost's kits will be descendants of Firestar and Bluestar. CREEPY! 15:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) .... Actually, Firestar doesn't share blood with Brakenfur. Or Brightheart. He only shares the blood of Cloudtail and his kits, and his kits kits. So they are just related to Bluestar. -Owlblaze Take this to Probroads please, the character talk pages are no way to spread chatter. IcestormHi There! 22:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The only problem is... what is proboards? And I understand, Owlblaze. Thanks. 21:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Half-Siblings O.K., in A Dangerous Path, Dappletail says thatshe had a litter of kits, and that one was deaf. In Bluestar's Prophecy, it says that the entire clan was waiting for Stormtail and Dapplrtail to have kits. So, if Dappletail had a litter of kits where one was deaf, then does that mean the father is Stormtail? So would Bluestar and Snowfur have half siblngs?Hollytail 21:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail It's likely but not confirmed, so we can't post it, sorry... insanTA RAINBOWeular 22:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK...WOW. I didn't come across that in Bluestar's quest.... 21:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) There weren't any deaf cats, other than Snowkit, in ThunderClan--'''NightshineÜ 06:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) . well if dapple and storm had kits more than likely one kit would have been deaf because snowfur is white with blue eyes, and its says that sometimes white cats with blue eyes are deaf it says it in a dangerous path. Reference Tags Sorry if I spelled that wrong, but I have a feeling that the ref tags aren't supposed to show like that. I would fix it, but I have no clue how to code them. :P So if someone could fix it, that would be awesome. [[User:Mumble785|'Kitties Ruleda WORLD!Mumble sees a kitty!!!']] 23:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC)